Brick
"Hi." '' Brick is a Paper Mario fancharacter made by MSPA Forum user Todd Ingram. He is a male Bald Cleft who lives with his best friend Denim Joe in Portabella Outpost . His name is based off of the word and bulding material 'brick', which according to Joe, is "what he's about as smart as." *33.3% Flow (in a horseshoe-shaped Standard Capsule) **+ Calm, Patience *33.3% Mend **+ Empathy, Compassion **- Insecurity *33.3% Concord **+ Perception, Intuition **- Depression 'Distinguishing Features''' *Cobalt blue, rocky skin. *Red freckles on cheeks. *Yellow and red shoes. Personality Brick is a fellow of few words. He's a little slower than a lot of folks, both physically and mentally, but what he lacks in intellect he makes up for in his innate intuition about others. He's a people person, and can read faces better than he can read books. (Granted, that isn't saying much.) Brick is a hit down at the Portabella Rodeo Saloon. Due to his extreme durability, he can hang on to a wild, bucking Bully longer than anyone else in the tri-county area. The crowds absolutely love him, although he's a little shy when it comes to his fame. Whenever he's recognized on the street, he's very sheepish. If he's in a good mood, he'll wave and sign an autograph or two before sidling away awkwardly. Brick is often prone to bouts of depression. His limited syntax can often render him unable to communicate with others, as not everyone is as good as reading emotions as he is. He can become very reclusive, retreating into his 'rock' form for days on end. He always finds a way to cheer himself up though, more often than not from his best friend Denim Joe. Backstory Suprising to many, Brick grew up in the big city. He lived in a derelict apartment with his mother. Even though she had to work many jobs to keep herself afloat financially, there was always food on the table for both of them. One day, Brick's mother was fired from her waitressing job, and recieved a cut in pay from her other job at the library. She fell into a state of catatonic worry about the health of her son. Brick, distraught at first, eventually came to a conclusion: he would move out of the apartment to reduce the expenses his mother would have to pay on a daily basis. He eventually calmed his mother's initial misgivings, and left to find a place to live. His communication issues, however, rendered him homeless within weeks. He fell into a deep depression, not eating or sleeping for days (which is just as well, as he probably wouldn't be able to afford it). It was only when Denim Joe found him in the gutter and took him to a fireworks convention that his spirits were lifted. He went with Joe to Portabella Outpost, and has lived there ever since. Relationships DENIM JOE : Brick and Denim Joe have been best friends ever since that day in the city. While Brick is indebted to Joe for bringing him out of his funk, his calm and simple demeanor can conflict with Joe's happy-go-lucky personality. Brick is usually the first to notice when people are upset by Joe's antics, long before Joe actually notices what he's done. However, Brick knows that Joe never means to hurt or inconvenience anyone, and sticks with him through thick and thin. LINDA T: Brick has a major crush on Linda. They've met many times, usually whenever Denim Joe gets in trouble. Brick admires Linda's perception, and respects the fact that she can see the good in Joe's heart. Brick has tried to confess his feelings to her many times, but ends up stammering like a fool. CALAVERAS: Brick doesn't hang out with Calaveras often, but when they do, they get along splendidly. The Goomba appreciates his un-wordiness, and due to Brick's innate understanding of others, they share a wavelength which makes communication effortless. What other folks see as idly standing around, these two see as a meaningful exchange. Brick understands Calaveras better than most -- unfortunately, his poor articulation means he doesn't do well explaining his friend to other, curious townsfolk. Category:Fan Characters Category:Portabella Outpost